


I Got You

by semifunctionalfangirl



Category: BananaBusSquad, H2OVanoss - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Smut, tw: anxiety, tw:anxiety attack, tw:panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semifunctionalfangirl/pseuds/semifunctionalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirious decides to surprise his friends. Little did he know that there was a surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Just so you know, there is a panic attack in this story. So if you need to avoid it, I wouldn't read this. It's mentioned quite a lot.  
> Also, I wrote porn. It's probably shit, so I apologize.  
> And I'm sorry for the ending. I may write an epilogue later, to show everyone what happens after, but only if there is enough support for it.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

“Hoodini.”

“Nogla! I swear to fucking Christ! I know where you live and I will not hesitate to suffocate you in your goddamn sleep!” Miniladd screamed into his microphone.

Evan couldn’t help but laugh. Did he feel bad that all of his friends had to deal with his stupid joke being taken well out of hand? Sure. But it’s an innocent joke, and it really is funny to hear Mini and Marcel’s reactions.

“Don’t you dare laugh, Evan!” Mini turned his attention. “You started this! You’re the reason we’re in this hell hole!”

“Don’t be so dramatic, eh there bud?” Tyler told his friend.

“Yeah, at least it’s better than puncake.” Brock pointed out.

As everyone continued their debate, Evan noticed that Delirious had finally joined the game. ‘About fucking time.’ He thought to himself. It’s been days since anyone has even heard from him, and even longer since he’s been online.

Delirious was being silent, and Evan was sure nobody noticed he was in the lobby. Evan turned his character and started running in the opposite direction. He heard Tyler shout, “Evan, what the hell?” before an explosion rocked the screen.

“What’s up bitches?” Delirious yelled manically.

“Delirious!”

“Hey man, you’re back!”

“Where the actual fuck have you been?”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Evan could hear the nervousness in his voice. What could he possibly be nervous about? “I’ve had some business to take care of. But I’m back now!”

“Just in time for us all to disappear for PAX.” Mini pointed out.

Delirious was silent, so Evan stepped in. “That just means we have to get plenty of video material today!” He produced his rocket launcher and Delirious’ body went flying over the next building. And thus their session began.

 

Jonathon was grateful for the distraction. Evan somehow always knew what he needed. And right now, he greatly needed a diversion for his thoughts.

How the hell was he just going to show up at PAX? What if they didn’t accept him? Was it too late to get his tickets refunded?

Also, fuck Luke for telling him this was a good idea.

“Jon?” Jonathon was startled out of his spiraling thoughts when Evan called his name. It was only the two of them left in the lobby.

“Sorry, Evan. Just a lot on my mind.” He said sheepishly.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really, no.”

“Well, I’m here if you change your mind. I really wish you were going with us to PAX.” Evan said and while Jonathon appreciated the topic change, it was the one thing he was afraid to think about.

“Yeah, me too.” Jonathon replied. And then he truly realized what Evan said. He wanted him to go to PAX EAST? He wanted to actually meet him?

“One day, Jon… when you’re ready of course.” And goddamn if Evan can’t read his mind. His anxiety about the trip was slowly dissipating. 

“Luke will be there, and I’m sure he’ll tell y’all plenty of embarrassing stories about me.” Jonathon laughed.

“Oh, I’m looking forward to it.” Jon heard a female voice in Evan’s background. Evan sighed into his mic. “Hey, I’ll talk to you later. Don’t disappear again, okay?”

“Yeah… okay.” And as Evan disconnected, Jonathon felt a huge sense of loss in his chest. It was like that every time he hung up with Evan, and he had yet to get used to the feeling. He also had no fucking clue as to why he felt that way. Luke had his own conclusions, but Jon told him exactly where he could shove those.

He pushed away from the computer and fell face first on his bed. He had so much fucking work to do before he left with Luke in two days, but he couldn’t pull himself to do it at the moment.

 

Evan walked out of his office and into the living room, where Sydney was laying on the couch, her cat nestled in her lap.

“Are you packed?” She asked.

Evan nodded as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge in the adjoining kitchen.

“I’m gonna miss you.” She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He repressed the sigh. He really did like her. She was amazing: sweet, thoughtful, and kind. Even all of his friends liked her. But he wasn’t into the relationship anymore. And, though he loathe to admit it, it might have something to do with the mysterious man he just hung up with.

He carefully peeled her arms away and turned to face her. She saw the look on his face and nodded. She knew it was coming. She’s known for weeks. His heart just wasn’t in it anymore. She gently kissed his cheek, grabbed her bag and her cat, and headed out the door.

Evan sat down at the table, head in his hands. What the fuck was wrong with him?

He elected for something stronger than water that night.

 

Jonathon fidgeted in his seat on the plane the next day. He hated flying. The plane was always too small, he felt too big. It just wasn’t natural.

Luke grabbed his hand and steadied him. “Dude, you’re going to give yourself an aneurism. Just close your eyes.”

Jonathon gripped his hand tightly and whispered, “Don’t let go.”

Luke didn’t respond, deciding instead to gently squeeze his hand reassuringly.

Jonathon let out a tiny squeak as the plane took off, his mind a jumbled mess. God he wished he was drunk right now. But it was a short flight to Boston, just a little over an hour, and Jonathon was not planning on meeting his friends after a few shots of vodka.

Only once the plane was airborne, and the stewards starting roaming the plane, did Jonathon think of releasing his best friend’s hand. He opened his backpack at his feet and pulled out his laptop. He had a few more things to edit and render before queuing them for the week. He couldn’t let his fans know that he was going to be at PAX. He needed to maintain his upload schedule.

He heard snores from next to him and noticed that Luke had fallen asleep, the bastard. Jonathon suppressed the urge to accidently punch him awake. Then he remembered that Luke was up till 4am, talking to him and making sure he didn’t bail on their 7am flight to Boston.

Luke was a good friend.

Jonathon had just finished his last video when the pilot signaled their descent. He packed his bag back up and leaned hurriedly in his seat.

Surprisingly, the landing wasn’t what was causing him anxiety this time. No, the hammering of his heart was for a totally different reason… In less than two hours, he would be walking around the convention hall with his friends. Friends that had no idea he was coming, or knew what he looked like. Fuck. Why did he agree to this again?

“Will you shut the fuck up?” Luke said, eyes still closed.

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“I can hear you fucking thinking from here.” He opened his eyes and fixed the younger man with a raised brow. “No one is going to reject you. They’re going to be fucking excited as hell, Delirious. We’ll go to the hotel, settle in, and then, we are meeting them for coffee and bagels before heading to the convention center. It’s a controlled environment.”

Jonathon knew he was right. It was decided that meeting them at the center would be way too overwhelming for Jon. He nodded his head and reached for Luke’s hand again as the plane rapidly approached the ground.

 

Evan paced his hotel room. He hadn’t heard from Jonathon in two days, since he talked to him after their recording session. He told him not to disappear.

Cartoonz was no help. “He’ll come around. You know how he gets, Evan.”

That was the problem. Evan knew how heavily Jonathon struggled with anxiety. How crippling his fears could be.

He just wished he’d answer the goddamn phone. 

There was a knock on the door. Vanoss had the entire room to himself, while the other guys decided to bunk for the weekend. He opened the door to discover Lui, Nogla, and Mini grinning at him.

They all exchanged hugs and high fives before Evan followed them out into the hallway.

In the lobby, Marcel and Tyler were engaged in a heated debate while Brian and Brock looked on hopelessly.

“Oh fer focks sake.” Nogla supplied. “Just kiss and make up, already. We’re late to meet Cartoonz.”

“Whatever, fuckboy.” Both men replied, and with that, the tension was gone. Tyler threw his arms around Marcel’s shoulders and laughed.

Evan could do nothing but shake his head. His friends were insane.

They walked the short distance to the coffee shop that Luke had suggested. They spotted him easily, his reddish hair and beard distinguishing features. He was sitting with another man, and it looked like Luke was trying to talk him off a ledge. The other man had wide panicky eyes and Evan immediately wondered if there was anything he could do to help this attractive man.

Whoa, where did that come from?

 

Jonathon picked at his nailbeds nervously. It was ten minutes past the original meeting time.

“They’re not coming. They found out and decided not to come.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “They are just late. Trust me. They are always late.”

He looked up at Luke with wide eyes. “I’m scared.” He muttered.

Luke grabbed his hands from across the table. “I know, Jon. But you have to relax, or it’s going to take over and you will not enjoy yourself.” He gave him a gentle squeeze before releasing him to take a sip of his coffee.

Jonathon heard the bell that signaled the door to the shop opening. He was terrified to look. Luke raised his eyebrows before turning his head. He grinned, and Jonathon knew that his friends had just walked in.

He stared at the empty seat across from him as Luke greeted the others with hugs and in some cases, insults.

He startled when a hand touched his shoulder and Luke was gently pushing him up out of the chair.

He finally got a good look at his friends. He knew what they all looked like of course. But seeing them in person, alive and not from behind a computer screen, well the feeling was excruciating. Before he let the anxiety take hold, he steeled himself and grinned.

“This had better not be who the fuck I think it is.” Tyler said loudly.

And when Jonathon laughed, he was swarmed by warm bodies and cheers.

When he was finally released, he couldn’t stop the smile from taking over his entire face.

“I can’t fucking believe you’re actually standing in front of us!” Mini told him.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell us?” Marcel asked.

“I guess I wanted it to be a surprise.” Jonathon said, hand on the back of his neck.

“Well consider us fucking surprised.” Brian said with a shit-eating grin.

Jonathon’s eyes sought out Evan, and was pleasantly surprised to see the warmth and excitement shining back at him. Of all of his friends, Evan was the one he was most nervous to meet. Probably because of all the rejections that could have come, Evan’s would have been the one to completely destroy him.

“I’m really glad you’re here, man.” Evan told him.

Jonathon let out a huge breath of air. “Me too.”

 

There was not nearly enough room in the shop for them all to sit, so the group decided to walk towards the convention center. Jonathon and Evan fell into step beside each other, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Tyler elbowed Mini, and point to the pair in front of them. The answering grin is all Tyler needs. So he wasn’t alone in noticing.

Honestly, a blind man could see that the two were mad for each other. In fact, it’s a running bet within their group on when they’ll realize that for themselves. And, if Tyler had his way, he’d be winning.

Their shoulders were practically touching and Evan must have said something funny, because Delirious through his head back with laughter.

They were disgusting.

He looked back and shared a smug grin with Luke.

Oh, it’s fucking on.

 

Evan noticed that Jonathon hesitated outside of the convention center doors.

“You okay?”

“Just… don’t leave my side, okay?” Jonathon muttered, his blue eyes cast down at the ground.

“No way, man. I just got you.” Evan said assuredly. “You’re not going anywhere.” He threw his arms around his shoulder and led him into confidently into the center.

Evan knew that Jonathon didn’t want fans to know he was there. It saddened him to think that Jon couldn’t laugh as loud, or talk as freely, as he should be able to.

It was nearing lunchtime, and the group decided on Mexican.

Naturally, Evan sat beside Jonathon, their bodies touching. Evan felt his entire body light up, his nerve endings constantly firing everywhere that Jonathon touched him. 

What the fuck was happening to him?

But he knew. He’s known for a while.

It was Jonathon… his crazy Delirious.

He took a leap of faith and entwined their hands together under the table. Jonathon looked at him out of the corner of his eye and Evan noticed a faint blush working its way up his neck. Evan wanted to kiss it, mark him and keep the pink where it lay so the whole world would know it was his; that only he could make Jonathon blush.

But Jon wasn’t his, and damn if that didn’t wipe the smirk off of his face. Jonathon looked concerned, but Evan just squeezed his hand.

 

Jonathon felt, well, he felt like he was feeling things for the very first time. His hand was on fire from Evan’s grip, and his brain was on overload.

His anxiety was well controlled all day, as Evan kept his promise of never leaving his side. When he felt overwhelmed, Evan would steer him away from the crowd, and stay with him until he calmed. He was his best friend.

Friend… and that word sent a flaming dagger through his chest. Evan was just being a great friend. There was no way his feelings would be reciprocated.

‘You’ve been wrong before.’ A voice in his head pointed out. It sounded suspiciously like Cartoonz and Delirious scowled at the real life version sitting in front of him.

Luke’s eyes widened before he snorted in laughter. Luke knew when Jon was battling with Cartoonz inside his head, and it always amused him.

“I like the idea that I’m the voice of reason in your head.” He had said when Jonathon told him months earlier. “Makes me feel important…and I’m always right.”

Jon rolled his eyes at the memory, and at Luke. “You’re the fucking worst.” He told him and the rest of the table looked at him.

“So do you guys always communicate telepathically?” Moo asked as he took a sip of his coke.

“It’s fucking weird.” Tyler said.

“They’ve known each other forever.” Evan reasoned.

“Yeah. Delirious and Vanoss are always on the same brainwave and they’ve only known each other for three years!” Lui said.

“Not to mention they’ve only just met today.” Luke joined in. Jonathon thought he was enjoying himself way too much and swiftly kicked his foot out, satisfied when it made contact with Luke’s shin.

“Ow! You son of a bitch!”

“Topic change!” Nogla shouted. Jonathon shot him a relieved smile, and Nogla nodded in return.

It was an hour later when they all headed back to the convention center. Mini, Wildcat, Vanoss and Moo had a panel in less than 30 minutes. Nogla and Lui headed towards the Machinima booth, while Marcel, Jonathon, and Brian headed to the panel. Luke decided to update his girlfriend and with a promise to catch up later, left the group.

Evan whispered something to Marcel and Brian before giving Jonathon a grin and walked backstage with the others.

Brian and Marcel sidled up to Jonathon, like a protective barrier. Jon was grateful to them, and to Evan. He knew Evan told them to keep him in their sights. Even though Evan had to leave him, he still made sure Jonathon would be okay and comfortable.

And he did feel comfortable. These were his friends… his best friends. They’ve played together for years. They’ve joked and laughed and even argued.

For not the first time, Jonathon regretted waiting so long to meet them. The horrible anxiety and crippling thoughts were worth it and it turns out, they weren’t necessary.

He linked his arms through the others and laughed lightly before heading to their seats in the front of the room.

The panel lasted an hour, and Jonathon couldn’t peel his eyes away from Evan. He looked nervous, so different from the confident man Jonathon knew. But Jon also knew that Evan hated the spotlight. He did not like being the center of attention. He was much more comfortable behind a computer screen… just like Jonathon.

He gave Evan a comforting smile when his eyes landed on him. Evan’s eyes lit up and grinned, before answering the question pointed to him.

Evan’s eyes never left his.

 

The Youtube Party was that night, and Jonathon had no intentions of going. Not that he was invited, as no one but his friends knew he was there.

Everyone else had other plans and tried to convince him.

“C’mon man! No one is going to recognize you!” Mini said imploringly, pacing the carpet in front of Jonathon’s bed. 

“Parties aren’t my thing. Too many people.” Jonathon told him. “I’m just gonna chill at the hotel, maybe grab a six-pack.”

“I’ll stay too.” Jonathon looked at Evan with surprise. “I never liked the crowds.” He shrugged his broad shoulders.

Mini through his hands up, but Jonathon didn’t miss the grin on his face. What the fuck was he up to?

“Fine, be losers together.” He said.

Mini left with the others, leaving Jon and Evan alone.

Jonathon wanted so badly to tell Evan how he feels, how badly he wanted Evan to hold him, to kiss away his anxiety and fears, to tell him that he’ll never leave his side. But the words wouldn’t come and it was infuriating.

So he took out his phone, and scrolled through Twitter. He retweeted some fanart, responded to a few fans, and trolled a few others. Suddenly, his heart shattered as he came across a particular tweet.

How could he fucking forget? Evan was taken. He had a girlfriend. Evan was never his to take.

His mind was a black hole and this time he couldn’t stop it from swallowing him. He wrenched himself off the bed with heavy breaths, startling Evan from where he was sat next to him.

Jonathon made a break for the door but his limbs felt too heavy. The door was further than he thought and it only felt like it was getting further.

After what felt like hours, his hand finally reached the knob and he pulled it open, throwing himself into the hallway. He vaguely heard someone calling his name but he couldn’t be bothered to listen. He was lost in his mind, lost in the anxiety that had taken hold of his heart. Where was Luke? He had to find Luke.

Arms circled around his waist and soothing words invaded his dark headspace.

“I got you. Shh. It’s okay.”

He wanted to struggle, to tear himself away, but the voice was too gentle, too calming.

His body went limp with exhaustion, the panic attack taking all of his energy from him. He didn’t hit the ground though, and the calming voice grunted a little with exertion. He felt himself being carried for a short distance before being placed on a soft surface.

He forced himself to breathe, to will away the remaining blackness. He was tired. So tired.

The last thing he remembered before falling into the black abyss was the ghost of lips on his forehead and a murmured, “I’m never letting you go.”

 

Evan was fucking terrified. Never in his life had he seen a panic attack that bad. Jonathon didn’t even recognize him; his panicked eyes looked right through him.

When he collapsed, all Evan could do was catch him. He brought him back into the room and laid him gently on the bed. He smoothed his hair back and whispered soothing words until he saw his breath even out as he fell asleep. He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and whispered, “I’m never letting you go.”

Evan sat on the bed next to the older man and ran a hand through his own hair. He let out a sigh and took out his phone. He had to call Luke and tell him.

Luke answered on three rings. The background was quieter than he expected and realized that he must have stepped outside.

“What’s wrong?” He asked immediately.

Evan was a bit startled by his intensity. “Jon had a panic attack. He’s asleep now.”

Luke let out a breath. “Fuck, is he okay?”

“I don’t know.” Evan said honestly.

“Are you okay?”

“I…I don’t know.” Evan sighed. “I have no idea what triggered him. But it scared the shit out of me, Luke. He didn’t even know who I was.”

“He hasn’t had a bad one in months.” Luke explained. “Do you need me to come get him?”

Evan looked down at the sleeping man. He looked so peaceful while he was asleep; as if the attack didn’t just wipe him of his mind.

“No. He’s fine. Enjoy yourself. I got him.” And fuck was that the truth. There was no way anyone was taking Jonathon from his side. He would move to North Carolina if he had to. He needed Jon just as much as Jon needed him.

And he was going to tell him that… as soon as he woke up.

Luke told him that he would bunk with Marcel before hanging up.

Evan turned back to the television, and settled on a mindless sitcom before he laid down next to Jon. Both were still fully clothed and Evan lacked the energy to change into his pajamas.

He fell asleep to the rise and fall of Jonathon’s chest and his steady breathing.

 

Jonathon woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He felt much to warm and realized that there was a heavy presence across his chest. He looked down and got a face-full of soft, raven hair.

Evan was asleep on his chest, his arm thrown across his stomach protectively. Evan was cuddling with him.

Jonathon gasped, recalling the events of last night. Evan’s arms tightened and Jonathon was quickly pulled back from the edge.

“Are you okay?” Evan asked softly, removing his head and looking down on Jonathon.

Jon shook his head, willing the tears to stop falling. Evan gently used the pad of his thumb to wipe them away.

“You’re so beautiful.” And it took Jon a few seconds for the words to register. He looked up at Evan with wide, blown out eyes. “Can I…?” and Jon just nodded. Evan wasted no time in closing the distance between them. His lips were so soft and Jonathon was lost in the world of Evan: his lips, his eyes, his warm, heavy body. Jonathon’s hands flew to Evan’s head and gripped his hair, pulling him impossibly close. He couldn’t get enough of him.

Until he remembered Sydney.

Jonathon broke the kiss, and shot out from under Evan. He couldn’t bear to look at him, to see the hurt in his eyes. “You have a girlfriend.” He whispered.

“Jon…”

He wheeled around. “You have a fucking girlfriend! And you’re using me to cheat on her!” He shouted.

Evan got off the bed, eyes angry, and Jonathon had to stamp his arousal.

“If you would fucking answer your phone, you would know that I broke it off with Sydney two days ago.” He said, his voice rumbling, and Jon could tell he was trying to keep his anger in check.

“But…” Jonathon was lost for words.

Evan rolled his eyes. “I’m in love with you, you dork! I would never use you.” He approached the speechless man and put his hand on his cheek. Jonathon couldn’t help himself from leaning into the touch. “Fuck, Jonathon. I would do anything for you. Last night…when you didn’t see me…my heart broke. I felt like there was nothing I could do to help you.”

“You did though.” Jonathon told him. “I heard you. When I was so lost in my mind and I thought there was no escape. But I heard you, and I clung to your words. You saved me.”

Evan hesitated before slowly leaning in. It was just a peck, barely even a kiss. Jonathon was having none of that. Now that he knew that Evan was his, he was wasting no more time.

He threw his arms around his neck and pulled Evan in, latching his lips onto the others. Evan kissed back enthusiastically, arms coming around to grip his ass. He lifted Jonathon and slammed him against the wall. Jon wrapped his legs around him, every inch of his body on fire.

Evan dropped kisses down his throat and Jonathon gasped as he sucked hard on his collarbone. “Fuck,” he whimpered. He felt Evan grin.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you.” He ground his hips down and Jonathon could feel how hard he was. Fuck, he was just as hard. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Evan, if you don’t shut the fuck up and start taking my clothes off, I’m gonna handle this myself.” Jonathon told him, head thrown back against the wall.

“Oh yeah?” And Jon did not squeak at his tone. Not at all. “What’re you going to do, Jon?” He moved his hand between their bodies and cupped Jonathon’s dick through his jeans. “Are you going to touch yourself? Fuck yourself on your fingers while I watch?”

Oh, fuck. Jonathon was lost in the feel of Evan. He shook his head and whimpered again. “Please…”

“Please, what, baby?”

“Please touch me, you bastard!”

Evan chuckled, but obliged. With one hand still holding him up, Evan expertly opened the button on Jon’s jeans and slid the zipper down. He slipped his hand into the obstructing clothing and gripped his dick, squeezing the base and making Jon’s eyes roll back. He panted as Evan torturously moved his hand up and down, thumb flicking his slit and using his precum for lubricant.

“Bed, Evan…the bed.” Jon panted. Evan removed his hand to brace himself and Jon whined at the loss of contact on his aching dick.

“Don’t worry, baby. I got you.” He carried Jon to the bed and gently laid him down, blue eyes never leaving brown ones. Jonathon thought that he could drown in Evan’s eyes.

Evan stood, and slowly undressed, teasing Jonathon until he was squirming on the bed. He was fully naked, and Jon couldn’t stop staring. His body was perfect; tanned skin, prominent muscles. He was fucking gorgeous.

Jonathon had no patience to tease and he tore his shirt from his body. Evan laughed and stilled his hands.

“How can you be so fucking calm about this?” Jonathon hissed. All he wanted was the feel of Evan on top of him… in him.

“I just want this to last, baby.” Evan told him gently. He let go of his hands and slowly pulled Jon’s pants down, his briefs following shortly after. Evan looked down on him hungrily, like he was he prey and Evan had finally caught his prize.

His dick twitched and he’s had enough. He pulled Evan on top of him and sought out his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and Evan took the opportunity to explore his lover’s mouth.

Jonathon surged his hips up, aching for contact. Evan complied, and ground their dicks together. The friction was both heaven and hell at the same time.

“Please, tell me you have lube in this room.” Evan panted, burying his face in Jon’s neck. His patience was thinning and Jon grinned.

Jonathon was glad he had the foresight to bring the small bottle (even if he thought it would be more for alone time) and fumbled through his bedside table where he placed it the day before. His hands gripped the bottle triumphantly and he let out an excited laugh.

Evan laughed. “I have a condom in my wallet.” And Jon almost cried when Evan removed himself to fish through his pants.

“You sure it’s not old as fuck?” He joked.

“Shut the fuck up bitch.” Evan said with a grin. He found what he was looking for and placed it on the side table before taking up his previous position. “As much as I would love to watch you fuck yourself, I can’t wait that long to touch you.”

He took the bottle from Jon’s hand and poured some on three fingers. Jonathon shivered in anticipation as Evan’s hand followed a familiar path between their bodies. He shifted into a more comfortable position as he spread Jon’s cheeks and gently circled the puckered hole with his finger. Jon wrapped his legs around the other man.

“Relax,” Evan said as he slipped one finger in. Jonathon shuddered and adjusted to the intrusion. Once that happened, he nodded and Evan added a second finger. Jon gasped in pleasure as Evan’s long fingers brushed his prostate.

Evan grinned from above him, knowing exactly what he was doing to him. The bastard.

He began to scissor him, trying to get him ready for Evan’s cock. Before Jon knew it, a third finger was stretching him open. He felt wonderful, and gripped the sheets in pleasure.

And then he was empty, and his eyes shot wide open. “What the fuck?”

Evan chuckled as he pulled the condom on and poured more lube onto his dick. Jonathon was enraptured by the movements, his eyes followed Evan’s hand as he pumped himself once, twice, three times and then he was over Jon again, positioned.

Jonathon reached down and held himself open, anticipating the pain and pleasure he was about to experience. Evan entered him slowly, letting Jon adjust to his size.

Jonathon gasped, and bit Evan’s shoulder to keep from crying out. When Evan bottomed out, Jonathon had never felt so full. It was glorious and magical and everything Jon could’ve wished for.

Evan didn’t move, just laid there, panting and still. Jon knew that he was waiting for his go-ahead, and fell in love even more.

Jonathon flicked his hips up and that was all Evan needed to pull out and slam back in.

Jonathon saw stars in the back of his eyes as Evan pounded into him. The bed was shaking violently, and Evan’s lips were latched onto Jon’s throat. Jon grabbed at Evan’s shoulders, his nails digging deep into his back. He knew they would leave marks, but he couldn’t bother with that at the moment. Not when the love of his life was taking him to infinity and beyond.

Evan sat up, still buried deep inside of Jonathon. He grabbed Jon’s right leg, and put it over his shoulder before he rolled his hips.

Jonathon bit his lip to keep from screaming. This new position had Evan’s dick constantly pounding into his prostate. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and told Evan as much.

“Let go for me, baby.” Evan said, breathless. “I’ll catch you.”

It took a few more thrusts before Jonathon was yelling his name and cum spurted out onto his stomach.

Evan was not too far behind and groaned as he rode his orgasm out.

He collapsed on the bed next to him, both out of breath and grinning. Evan took off the condom, tied it up, and threw it on the floor.

“I’ve never cum untouched before.” Jonathon admitted.

Evan rolled over, his arm across Jon’s stomach and their legs intertwined. “Stick with me then, baby.”

Jonathon couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re so cocky.”

“You weren’t complaining a minute ago.” Evan yawned.

Jon ran his fingers through Evan’s hair. “I love you.” He said finally.

Evan looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. “I love you too.”

Both were startled from the moment when someone banged on the door.

“Get the fuck up!” It was Tyler. “We’re going to be late!”

Jonathon and Evan scrambled for their clothes. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He just hoped that Luke had the decency to not use his key.

 

Tyler on the other hand, did not. He grabbed the key from Luke’s hands and slid it into the lock. Luke’s protests fell on deaf ears as he threw the door open. What he saw left him standing there, gaping like a fish out of water.

“I FUCKING KNEW IT! PAY UP BITCHES!” He screamed in glee before turning around and running down the hallway, presumably to tell the others and to collect.

Luke peered into the room and grinned when he saw a shirtless Vanoss with his back to the door, struggling to get back into his pants. The scratch marks on his back and the bite mark on his shoulder had Luke searching the room for the guilty party. Jonathon looked back at him challengingly.

Luke gave him a thumbs up and a grin before closing the door and joining the others.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How'd I do?


End file.
